


1

by Locolate



Series: 策瑜-天生一对 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate
Summary: 存档





	

孙策有个从小玩大的朋友。孙策觉得他很不错，跟自己特别像，当然——是比自己差那么一点。孙策觉得自己跟他完全就是一类人。  
但是似乎有些叔叔伯伯阿姨婶婶不怎么认为。  
虽然打架也好，掏窝摸鱼也好，这个朋友都不如自己——但是擦屁股、消灭证据、处理后事，他确实不错。  
不错到总是只有自己一个人被罚站。这种时候孙策总是有点不高兴，但是他这个朋友不仅哄得了大人，还哄得了孙策。总而言之，孙策还是很喜欢这个朋友的。  
周瑜就是他这个朋友。虽然二人走得近，但两家家人互相交流还是不多。唯一知道的是，两个人家里都是东汉集团管理层。很俗套地，东汉集团风起云涌，暗流涌动，商场如战场。有个叫董卓的把持了一段时间整个集团的资金流，在周家还没反应过来的时候，周家长辈基本都“被”车祸了。  
再后来，就是孙策的爸爸孙坚把董卓送进了监狱，无期徒刑。那段时间为了保证小孩子的安全，也是周瑜主动提出了，孙家全家都住在周家的很多房子里的那么一套。  
孙策还记得家里刚出事时的周瑜，虽然说也才十四岁，但整个人也就都阴阴沉沉的，不怎么有表情。当然，叫他还是会应；孙策其实也算能理解，但是总归有些郁闷。后来董卓进了监狱吼，孙策给他闹，说，“哎，我可是你的盖世英雄的儿子。”于是周瑜冲他一笑。  
孙策也笑。  
话是这么说了，有些暧昧，但孙策也一直觉得他们两个那么像，总怀着一往无前的冒险精神，大概都是会分化成Alpha，然后一起出人头地什么的吧，找合适的Omega结婚生孩子，让孩子以后玩一块儿。  
他很小的时候就这么想了，小时候有些人还爱逗他，说Alpha这种性别总是排斥同性，就像是护着自己的地盘一样，是要赶别的Alpha走的。孙策从小就不爱多理这种话，心里想的是：我和周瑜是要一直在一起的，你们懂什么。  
他悄悄跟周瑜说之后，周瑜说：“对，说不定到时候是我赶你走。”  
孙策说：“我怕你是赶不走我的。”  
得到了“你也挺了解我，知道我也不舍得赶。”的回答

再后来，孙策的父亲孙坚也去世了。孙策顿时明白了周瑜当时家里出事时会有多难过。孙策特别特别难过，但是就是哭不出来，他就愣愣的找了个清净的地方，发着呆。  
结果周瑜来了，孙策没跟他说话。周瑜便自顾自开始说了，“我问了好多人，他们都说不知道你去哪了……然后我就凭直觉来到这里了。”  
孙策拉过周瑜，抱紧了，说：“还是我兄弟了解我。”  
周瑜看他这样，根本笑不出来，然后眼睛一酸，周瑜就哭了。  
孙策说：“你别哭。”  
周瑜说：“没关系，我知道是什么样的感觉，你哭不出来，所以我替你哭。我不知道会不会让你好受点，但是我很自私，我觉得这样我会好受点。”  
两个就这样靠在一起，不知不觉又就在外面睡着了。醒来时，孙策觉得自己不对劲，问周瑜说你能看出来我哪里不对劲不？周瑜说我看不出来。  
“没理由啊，你明明能在完全没有线索的前提下找到我，又怎么会看不出来？”  
“就是看不出来啊。”  
两个人出来得有点久，得回一趟家报个平安。  
孙策看到脸上泪痕还没有干的母亲，刚想说点什么安慰一下她，反倒是吴夫人先开口：“策儿长大了……可惜你父亲没有看到。”  
孙策没有回答，他等着吴夫人说下去。大概是自己开始分化了。  
“我们家的策儿如果不是Alpha，世界上还有谁会是呢。”

忙了好久，总算是把父亲后事处理好了。周瑜这段时间倒是一有时间，找到机会就往孙策家跑。孙策知道自己开始分化后也立刻告诉了周瑜，但是也没那心思去好好说点什么。 学还是要上的，两个人才都高二。虽然管理上有些麻烦，但是由于之前的平权运动，学校基本都是ABO三种性别的混合学校。周瑜也不算特别确定孙策迅速振作的理由，但孙策毕竟已经担起了孙家，不仅有吴夫人，下面还有几个弟弟妹妹，无可厚非。  
孙策逐渐开始可以闻到Alpha和Omega的信息素，在学校时他拉过周瑜咬耳朵，说那个谁谁的气味是怎么样的，特别奇怪。周瑜就笑。在外面也这样，两个去吃个炸鸡，孙策也要对周瑜说刚刚路人是榴莲味的。  
周瑜说：“我只闻得到炸鸡味。”  
“所以我告诉你啊。”孙策想了想，又慢慢说，“有些事情只有我知道，而你不知道，这感觉不太好。”  
“你可真会哄人。”  
“我这是会哄你。”  
“你是说我不是人？”  
孙策拿走最后一块炸鸡，说：“我不跟你吵，跟你吵也没用。”  
“怎么就没用了？我还觉得很多人想跟我吵也没机会呢。”  
“吵崩了我也不能不理你，吵来有什么意义。”  
周瑜用纸巾擦掉油，说：“所以说你会哄人，真是不可能舍得赶你走啊。对了，你没告诉过我你是什么味道啊。”  
“你以后分化了就知道了。”  
“你还说有些事你知道而我不知道让你不好受，骗子。”  
“这不是寄托着为兄对你的希望嘛。”

高三前的暑假，周瑜跟孙策说：“18岁还没分化大概就是Beta了。”  
孙策说：“你这不还有一年呢，不急。”  
“如果我不是Alpha呢？你以前总是说那么多，我都产生了我肯定是Alpha的感觉。”  
孙策说：“你比大部分Alpha都好，以及小部分是我。再说了，是什么又有什么所谓，有我在的地方，那也一定有你在。”  
“我会不会是Omega啊。”  
“那到时候为兄一定给你物色个好人家，没我同意绝不过门，敢欺负你他死定了。……不对，这样你怎么跟我一起，哎，要不到时你就嫁给我算了，反正你也肯定找不到比我好的。”  
“什么叫找不到比你好的，我有那么差么。”  
“我还以为在你眼里没人能比我好呢。”  
孙策还等着周瑜跟他继续斗嘴，结果周瑜没说话，只是笑了笑。  
于是孙策就继续说：“其实Beta也很好啊。不用被那什么信息素影响自己。说社会上能说得上leadership的都是Alpha，哪有那么绝对的东西。”  
周瑜还是没说话。孙策也不知道说什么了，还是周瑜又开了口：“你以后可别嫌我跟着你烦。”  
孙策立刻笑了，。

高三的学生开始考虑未来。周瑜要出国念本科，准备告诉孙策。结果一开口被孙策堵了回来：“你要去哪也不用特地跟我说，我知道你会回来我身边就行。”  
“我怕你跟别人介绍你最好的朋友时说不出来他念哪个学校，多丢人。”  
“那我勉强听一听吧。”  
最后周瑜就去了国外，孙策还在当地念的大学，假期在从东汉集团分出去的袁氏“实习”，说是实习，实际上也在跟孙坚当时用的人联系，袁氏的未来……怎么说，总之以后还得自己起家。  
孙策跟周瑜也用即时通讯聊天，说天气，说最近上的电影，说哪门课的老师特别坑，还斗嘴；不说未来。他觉得有些事情不用说，周瑜也懂。周瑜也不说，两个人都明白的事情，没有必要去说。  
孙策一毕业就去创业，袁术却老给他下绊子。周瑜也回来了，不说航班号，也不说时间，就连自己回来的消息都没告诉孙策。  
但是一回来就找到了孙策，说：“你先别租地方，我有地方给公司办公。资金方面也不用担心，你就当……当我是天使投资人。”  
孙策说：“你这投资，我是老板还是你是老板啊。”  
“当然是你了。”周瑜笑。  
孙策还是没忍住，过去抱了周瑜，说：“有你在，前路就没有困难了。”

晚上两个人找了个地方说是叙旧（结果被父亲当时的同事嘲笑说才多大点就用叙旧这词），东拉西扯，没说正事。  
“你还真是Beta。”  
“怎么？不想让我跟你纵横商场了？”  
“我觉得挺好的。我在大学发现确实跟Alpha待在一起特别不爽。……不过如果你也是的话，你一定会是那个例外。”  
周瑜笑着看孙策，孙策被看的有点不自在，说，“你怎么了，这样看着我？莫非是我太帅？”  
“我之前在想你在大学这么久没跟我说你有谈恋爱，我还以为你是不是长歪了，没以前帅了。”  
“现在看呢？”  
“更帅了。不该没有人投怀送抱啊。”  
“你不也没有。”  
“我跟你又不一样。”  
孙策觉得心里不舒服，说：“哪不一样了？你比权儿还像我。”  
周瑜笑了，说“傻子”。  
“说实话，你是不是想让我找了对象，然后趁我不注意，偷偷踹掉我？”  
“我说过我不舍得呀。”  
结账的服务员是个已经被标记过的Omega，对孙策说：“您家的Omega气味好淡啊，我都闻不出来！”  
孙策揽过周瑜亲了一口额头，说是啊。  
“孙策我以后找不到对象得怪你。”  
“我找不到可能也得怪你。”  
“得了吧，谁不知道大把人喜欢你。”  
“我觉得他们都没你好啊。”  
周瑜不说话了，孙策想了想觉得好像这话说的是有点不对劲，说我送你回家吧。周瑜点了点头。


End file.
